My Flame Burns
by leandra1709
Summary: While helping rebuild Aurnion, Judith goes out to train and get stronger. Raven follows her, and it leads into a few days of being alone in the wilderness. Each chapter gets more and more explicit. Sexual content, RavenxJudith


The final battle was drawing closer, and Brave Vesperia was helping to construct Aurnion.

"This place isn't going to hold without someone to protect it, so we need to make sure it can withstand a lot," Yuri announced, wiping the sweat from his brow then going back to hammering.

Estelle was showing the small children how to plant gardens that would thrive, "This way you can have food without leaving!" She gave a big smile and encourage the kids to have fun.

"I'm going out... I need to get more training in. I've been slacking a bit," Judith unsheathed her spear and held it up to the sky, "I don't want anyone or anything to catch me off guard."

Dropping all of the tools he had been using on a house, Raven ran over, a bit too excitedly, "I'll go with ya!"

Yuri stopped hammering, slowly turning his head, then giving Raven a blank look.

Raven put his hand up to his chin, "The lady is going alone. Ya wouldn't want anything happenin' to her, would you?"

Yuri's emotionless gaze continued, "I'm sure that's why you want to go, old man."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Raven interrupted while waving his hand, "Always assumin' the worst about me." He didn't notice Judith start to walk away until she spoke up.

"Okay, well I'm leaving now," Judith walked past them without pausing.

"...What?" Surprised, Raven looked around the area before snatching up Karol's bag and running off after Judith, "Judy!"

"HEY," Karol yelled and started to run after the other two. He was stopped short by Yuri grabbing the back of his shirt and holding him back, "Huh?"

"Let 'em go," Yuri's cold stare followed the two off into the distance.

"Agh."

Judith had been walking at a brisk pace for a good while, with Raven trailing behind her. She was heading further into the wilderness, where the stronger fights would be found.

"Judy," Panting and out of breath, Raven fell to his knees, "Judy! Wait!"

Finally stopping, she turned her head back to face him, "Yes?"

"I can't... keep up..."

She looked back out at the sky, "I never told you to follow me."

"Heh, that ain't fair," Raven stood up slowly, "You know why I came with you."

"Not really," she replied, still staring up at the sky.

He scratched at his cheek and blushed a little bit, "Why wouldn't I want to spend time getting to know a pretty lady I've had my eye on for a while?"

She looked back at him and squinted, "You don't even know that I'd be interested in you."

Raven shrugged, "Eh, I'll take my chances."

"Mmm," Judith shook her head and kept walking. Raven got up quickly and kept pace behind her.

As the day progressed, Judith's collection of struck-down enemies grew. She seemed to get faster and stronger after each battle. Raven could only admire her technique and strength while battling ferocious monsters.

The sun was setting, bringing out stronger monsters. Raven had been sitting on a rock, watching Judith. Her last battle had her breathing hard and leaning on her spear for support. He called out to her, "We can rest if you're tired."

Judith coughed and shook her head, "I need to keep pushing myself. I need to get stronger. I'm not ready to go back."

Raven walked to her side and put a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, Judy, ya need to rest. Your pretty little face looks flushed."

Sighing, the Krityan looked in the direction of Aurnion, "I feel like we just got here. It's a long walk back."

"Weeellll," rummaging through the bag he had stolen from Karol, "let's see if there's something in he- Oh ho!" Raven held up a camping tent, "We could just set up camp here..."

Judith gave him a sly smile, "You really think I don't know what you're getting at?"

"I would never think to defile an elegant lady such as yourself." Raven grasped his hands together under his chin, "Please. I won't touch ya whatsoever."

"You're very odd," Judith giggled, before nodding.

"Yes!" Raven did a victory pump with his arm, "I'll do all the setting up! You just wait there!"

In no time at all, the tent was set up with a small barrier surrounding the area. Raven sauntered over to the rock Judith had been sitting on, looking proud, "Am I good or what?"

She smiled, "Indeed."

He sat down on the rock with Judith and stretched out his legs, "Sooo, do ya wanna... go inside yet or...?"

"I'd like the enjoy the night sky for a bit," Judith looked at Raven and he felt his eyes lock with her, "maybe talk for a bit."

Raven felt nervous and gulped, "Heheh, alright..."

For the next few hours they talked about everything. Their pasts, their current adventure, and what they ultimately hoped would happen at the end of it. Raven was slowly moving his hand towards hers as they talked, at an extemely slow pace, but he didn't want to push his luck.

"Hmm, it's a bit cold out," Judith noted, not sounding uncomfortable at all. Raven took this as an opportunity.

"Aw, my little Krityan warrior is getting shivers? I can make it better," he draped his arm around her shoulders. She surprised him by leaning in towards him, snuggling against his coat.

"Hm. Your coat is soft."

Raven stroked her cheek with his thumb, "Your skin is soft..."

Judith closed her eyes, still leaning into him. A few minutes passed before Raven looked down at her. She was fast asleep. He sighed and laughed a bit, "I guess she wore herself out. And I guess I'll carry her to the tent..."

Even though he wanted desperately to just hold her while she slept and feel more of her body, he made a bit of progress and didn't want to ruin that. The tent had one sleeping bag. Raven leered at it, as if it were mocking him. He groaned and unzipped it, then laid it out as a blanket for Judith. He would just sit and watch her until he fell asleep, to make sure nothing bad would happen. That was the excuse he'd make if she woke up and questioned what he was doing.

It was a long time before he was finally able to pass out.


End file.
